To Start...
by Ran
Summary: My idea. Vegeta and Bulma grow closer as he spends more time at CC, training in the gravity room. And Bulma always remains her old, sweet self ^_^ Give it a chance? I'd appreciate it, and PLEASE R&R!! Thanks all.


Yes, I know there are tons of these types of stories splattered all over this place. But I guess they've inspired me. You know, everyone's gotta write one of these sometime, and this is my version, my vision, whatever. I have no idea what really went on, but at least I contributed too, eh?  
  
Please R&R, but no flames, ok? I know I'm not that good, so no one really needs to tell me. Thanks, minna. ^_^ If everyone likes, I'll continue it (I'll have to, to finish the story anyway).  
  
  
-=Prologue=-  
  
I've always wondered about him. Hehe, I wonder about a lot of people, I guess. I think there is always good buried deep inside of everyone, like Goku. He's a Saiyan, but just look at how wonderful, caring, kind, generous, big-hearted...  
  
Okay, I'm babbling, aren't I. Oops, I guess that's not a good thing for a pretty girl like me to do. People might think I'm dumb! Haha! Come on, I'm the heir to Caspule Corp, and my father is the inventor of one of the most important inventions of this time, of course I'm going to inherit his brains!  
  
After all, I was the one who invented the dragon radar, and I've tinkered with various mechanical devices myself, so I'm all beauty plus a bundle of brains, and don't you forget that! ^_^  
  
By the way, my name is Bulma Briefs...  
  
-=The Beginning=-  
  
"Oooh, Vegeta, you are so obnoxious! Why can't you go and find your own beverages to guzzle down instead of drinking all of ours?!"  
  
My face was red, I knew it had to be. And I hated getting angry, it could cause stress! Or gray hairs! But getting angry was what I seemed to be good at, especially with Vegeta hanging around here all the time. Training and eating. He hadn't even showered, and I was just about getting sick of smelling him. I wondered, did he even sleep at night? He's going to go into a terminal, mental illness if he didn't rest soon!  
  
Vegeta stood in front of me, chugging down all of our milk as if it were his in the first place. Leaving the refigerator door open like that, the lights shining on his legs, the electricity no doubtedly wasting away. And was that white towel hanging around his shoulders even his? I think not!  
  
Complements of my father and mother, of course.  
  
My mom, I love her so, but she is a bit too brainless to understand the real world and what's going on around her. And my dad, well...Vegeta probably just scared him into wetting his pants, that's all. But Mister Big-hair "Prince of all Saiyans" doesn't scare me, no sir! As I stood there, my fists clenching, my pretty face narrowed in rage, Vegeta looked at me over his shoulder, his mouth twisted into a smirk, and tossed the empty milk carton into the trash.  
  
"Heh heh, now what are you going to do, woman? Send me with some money to the store to buy some?" Vegeta found that thought terribly funny, but I thought it was a good idea myself...  
  
He saw that look on my face, though, and with a final laugh, he took off out the window before i could say anything.   
  
Still trembling, I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table and stalked out the front door, leaving the refridgerator open. Let's see how Veg-head likes it when he looks for something to eat and finds all the food spoiled!  
  
So why am I going to buy some more milk? I thought as I peeled my air-car away from the CC lot. I really didn't know, maybe I just wanted to take care of Vegeta. Because I knew that spoiled, arrogant man wouldn't take care of himself, not if his life depended on him serving himself. I grumbled as I passed the gravity chamber, the wind making my aqua-blue hair swish like mad. I knew he was back in there, the door light was locked on and blinking. I felt like his mother or, worse, his wife.  
  
I sighed while going through the isles when I had finally reached the grocery store. Man, I just couldn't get Vegeta out of my head. Why on earth not? Come on, Bulma, you've got to pull out of this!  
  
There it is. I reached out and pulled up a a carton of milk, then decided I should get two. Vegeta's a growing boy, he needs his vitamins, hahaha! Take that, Veg-head. I just made you seem like a troublemaking little boy.  
  
I shook my head roughly.  
  
Knock it off, Bulma! Get it together, girl, there's still a couple more things I can pick up while I'm here. I walked around for maybe twenty minutes or so, picking a few odds and ends to go into my basket, then I finally decided it was time to head back.  
  
My temper had cooled down, and the late-afternoon wind felt nice on my face while I was driving home. Everything seemed to be wonderful for the time being, knowing we had three years of peace and...  
  
Then I got home. And only to find that idiot Yamcha outside fighting with Vegeta! I left the groceries behind as I jumped out and ran towards the two men. I was actually more concerned for Yamcha, I knew he'd get his brains beaten out if he really angered Vegeta. For right now, thankfully, it was as if Vegeta was the one angering Yamcha, playing with him, tormenting, teasing, and all around making fun of him.   
  
"Now look what you've caused, human, the woman has to come and stick her big nose in."  
  
"Well, if you weren't acting all high and mighty all the time..."  
  
"Earthman, I AM high and mighty. I'm a prince, and don't forget it, or I just have to smash it into that pathetic brain of yours."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you know what, Vegeta? You can stick it - "  
  
"Hey guys!" I ran up to the two, who were only inches away from each other now, and cut in. I ignored the fact that it stung when Vegeta said I had a big nose, and made sure Yamcha didn't insult Big-ego more, or it was liable I'd be seeing Yamcha only in an urn from then on.  
  
"Hey Bulma..."  
  
"What is it, woman? Blasted, you have to butt in every conversation, don't you?"   
  
I glared at him. "Well, when a 'conversation' of yours will most likely end in a funeral, Vegeta, you have to expect it, got that?" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, turning his head away.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill him, it wouldn't have been worth the effort."  
  
"You couldn't have killed me anyway, though you'd like to think so..."  
  
"Come ON, Yamcha, let's go into the house and catch up." I feigned a cheerful voice and jerked on Yamcha's muscled arm, pulling him into the house with me.   
  
I looked back once at Vegeta as I shoved Yamcha through the doorway. He was already headed back towards the gravity room, but I could've sworn he contemplated bringing the milk and things in for me before he stomped back towards his training area, the bright white towel draped sexily over his broad, tanned, and extremely powerful shoulders...  
  
Hold it now, girl. Don't start drooling... 


End file.
